Skylanders: Sealed Dimension
Skylanders: Sealed Dimension is the fan-made Skylanders series created by Kyledude788. It's new features are called: Sealed Fighters. Story Since the Skylanders have defeated Kaos and the Doom Raiders, people in Skylands live in happily and peace. But one day, a portal appeared in the skies afternoon. It wasn't from a traptanium portal or from a portal master itself. It was a portal from another dimension. A dimension called Earth. A figure went out of the portal and landed on the Skylander Academy. When the people check on it, it revealed to be a human. His name was Connor and he has the evil power to destory anything. He escape from the Skylander Academy and headed to the Outlands. As Eon hearing the news, he became worried that if Skylands and Earth collide together, it will cause a castraphosy. So, he called out the Skylanders, Giants, Swap Team, and the Trap Team to stop him at any cause. The battle between the Skylanders and Conner have begun. Before that happens, Connor freed Kaos and become his teammate. Thus, Connor doesn't want to treat Kaos as his side-kick or a subject. With the two evil combines, the Skylanders doesn't take a chance to them. They're so strong and unstoppable. So, they retreat back to the academy. At the academy, the Skylanders are so tired and hurt that no one can stop the evil duo. Later on, Flint came to Eon and the Skylanders. He said that during the battle, he stole a huge case from Conner. Inside was a seal; rectangular-cube, covered in coal, and a symbol of a prison gate. As they found out how to use them, the seals open apart and reveals a bunch of humans who are age of a teenager through a young adult. The humans went inside the academy to tell Eon what happen. Eon told them they're in Skylands. Half of them doesn't know what it is and half of them know it due to a game. One human named Christian told Eon about Connor. Getting information about him, he was Christian's younger brother. He was jealous of his older brother's popularity. After that, he obtains strange powers which turns him evil. By taking revenge on him, Conner created a seal to prison. But what most surprise him is that what if he can sealed anyone on Earth randomly. So, he did. Few days later, Conner got a spell by using a portal so he can go to Skylands and rule both dimensions. Christian was so upset of what Conner did and Eon understand that. After that, Christian and the humans said that they want to go back home to Earth. But Eon cannot teleport them back unless the portal was created by Conner. So, the Skylander must capture Conner in order to send the humans back to the earth. Surprisely, the humans doesn't want to sit and wait. They want to fight Conner, too. Eon was shocked about it but due to their bravery and seriousness, Eon accepted them to help. That's why the Skylanders use the seals in order to turn them in Elemental Seals. When the human uses the seals that they currently used, it gives them the power of the Skylanders. It was the born of the Sealed Fighters. Now, the Skylanders and the Sealed Fighters must fight Kaos and Conner in order to save both dimension and sending the fighters back home. Gameplay The gameplay will be set after Skylanders: Swap Force. It will be the same as the previous Skylander games, but the difference will be the camera. The camera will change into a 360 camera. The game will be the same also, but with an addition of realistic and action. All the gates from the previous series will be available. But, there will be a new type of gate called Sealed Gate. You need a Sealed Fighter to open it and once you entered the gate, you can see that inside of the gate will be filled with more interests. There will be a mini-game for the Sealed Fighters. For entering, it'll be not the same as the SWAP Zone. All you need to do is to talk to characters to play the mini-game. Addition for this game, there will be a quests like the villians. When you complete the quest. you will gain massive awards. In this game, you will have to complete over 50 main chapters. Skylanders 2 Skylanders will be returning this series and 4 new skylanders for each Elements. (Except for Light and Dark, 1 Skylander will return and 2 new Skylanders each) Light *Gold Ring Spotlight (Series 2) *Flash Knight *Shine Dark *Dark Void Blackout (Series 2) *Silent Night *Garuru Magic *Inferno Spyro (Series 4) *Shake' n Blow Pop Fizz (Series 4) *Salakazam *Blind Control *Galaxy Wing *Fortune Future Water *Tidal Zap (Series 3) *Popsicle Chill (Series 3) *Surfin *Bubble Bomb *Ice Scream *Raindrop Tech *Warhead Trigger Happy (Series 4) *Rush Hour Drill Sergeant (Series 3) *Techno *Hank Tank *Crawler *Commandobot Fire *Emperor Sword Ignitor (Series 3) *Raging Fryno (Series 3) *Bullcano *Mr. Festival *Steam Beam *Sweet & Spicy Life *Hidden Stealth Elf (Series 4) *Melon Harvest Camo (Series 3) *Berry Blossom *Timber Drake *Caesar Paladin *Lily Undead *Phanthom Chop Chop (Series 4) *Soul Taker Grim Creeper (Series 2) *Dummy Mummy *Franky *Dead Eye *Coughing Coffin Earth *Hammer Bash (Series 3) *Crystal Flashwing (Series 2) *Jugglenaught *Metadillo *Quick Sand *Mount Neverest Air *Iron Cross Blades (Series 2) *Storm Lighting Rod (Series 2) *Blow Out *Flyphoon *Hawk Rider *Spin Top Sealed Fighters Sealed Fighters are fighters that were sent to Skylands from another dimension. They were sealed in a prison seals which later turned into Elemental Seals by Eon and the Skylanders. There are 4 Sealed Figthers for each Elements. (For Light and Dark, 2 for each) Sealed Fighters have something special. Instead of having 2 paths like the Skylanders, the Sealed Fighters can have 3 paths. Plus, you can change paths by press L3 instead of picking one path. Like the other features like Giants, Swap Force, and Trap Masters; Sealed Fighters has their own features. They're know as Type-Fighters. Type-Fighters are when fighters have types of abilities. The types are: *'Trickers'- Trickers are fast and quick fighters. They can trick enemies and use massive stunts. For the mini-game, Trickers must race to the warp zone by avoiding obstacles. *'Swordmasters'- Swordmasters are masters using a handed-weapon. For the mini-game, Swordmasters must defeat enemies in a battle zone before times up. *'Gunslingers'- Gunslingers are gun experts that they shoots anywhere far, behind, or sideways. For the mini-game, Gunslingers must shoot targets before times up. *'Brawlers'- Brawlers are fighters with skilled martial arts. For the mini-game, Brawlers must destroy enemies to survive. *'Spellcasters'- Spellcasters are magicians using spells and mystic traps. For the mini-game, Spellcasters must cast random spells to stop a giant. *'Road Racers'- Road Racers are fighters with abilities of vehicles. For the mini-game, Road Racers must race to the finish line before times up. *'Syncro Tuners'- Syncro Tuners are fighters who use instruments in battle. For the mini-game, Syncro Tuners must perform a song in front of the crowd by getting the right notes. *'Brute Forcers'- Brute Forcers are heavy fighters that can break any heavy objects. For the mini-game; Brute Forcers must break a giant, steel gate before times up. Light * Christian, The White Paladin (Leader/Swordmaster) * Brenda, The Shine Harp (Syncro Tuner) Dark * Eric, The Dark Slayer (Leader/Trickster) * Erica, The Witch Craft (Spellcaster) Magic * Roberto, The Royal Flush (Leader/Spellcaster) * Cary, The Clock Work (Trickster) * Jordan, The Star Player (Syncro Tuner) * Britney, The Genie Lamp (Gunslinger) Water * Anna, The Fish Magnum (Leader/Gunslinger) * Cesar, The Metal Anchor (Swordmaster) * Jack, The Frost Breaker (Brawler) * Yuki, The Cross Skater (Road Racer) Tech * Kevin, The Mech Fist (Leader/Brawler) * Vicky, The Quick Shot (Gunslinger) * Andrew, The Nitro Drive (Road Racer) * Emma, The Pandora Box (Brute Forcer) Fire * Kai, The Burn Spirit (Leader/Brawler) * Ying, The Flare Saber (Swordmaster) * Antonio, The Hot Chef (Trickster) * Sammy, The Fire Sparks (Spellcaster) Life * Shiro, The Forest Samurai(Leader/Swordmaster) * Melissa, The Beast Whisperer (Syncro Tuner) * ???? (????) * Ginger, The Wild Cat (Brawler) Undead * Ben, The Bone Breaker (Leader/Brute Forcer) * ???? (????) * Karlos, The Shred Guitar (Syncro Tuner) * Harriet, The Skeleton Keeper (Spellcaster) Earth * Benson, The Ground Shredder (Leader/Brute Forcer) * ???? (????) * Chen, The Ring Arm (Brawler) * ???? (????) Air * Austin, The Sky Shooter (Leader/Road Racer) * Heather, The Ringmaster (Swordmaster) * Leo, The Wind Blower (Synch Tuner) * Rachael, The Sky Stinger (Trickster) Villians *Conner, The Chaotic *Kao *Kao's Mom *Kao's Dad *Light Chaotic Dragon *Dark Chaotic Dragon *Magic Chaotic Dragon *Water Chaotic Dragon *Tech Chaotic Dragon *Fire Chaotic Dragon *Life Chaotic Dragon *Undead Chaotic Dragon *Earth Chaotic Dragon *Air Chaotic Dragon Levels Chapter 1: Invasion In Mobu City Chapter 2: Windmill Village Chapter 3: SkyCloud Temple *Boss - Air Chaotic Dragon Chapter 4: Chompy Island *Boss - Chompy Mage Chapter 5: Dark Skull Sea *Boss - Water Chaotic Dragon Chapter 6: Tarex's Underground Chapter 7: Dust Mountain *Boss - Stone Statue Colossus (Kao's Mom) Chapter 8: Mole Village *Boss - Earth Chaotic Dragon Packs Wave 1 Starter Packs *Starter Pack: Christian, The White Paladin;Eric, The Dark Slayer;Inferno Spyro;Dead Eye Triple Packs Double Packs Single Packs Adventure Packs Battle Packs Trivia *This game is also created by Square Enix, having the designs like Final Fantasy. *Although Skylanders is a game for kids, this series will have dark theme and the sealed fighters are very mature. *The Sealed Fighters' ages are between 14-22. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games